Behind Those Eyes
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: He is her property and she hates sharing her toys. Lemon, AU, Possessive!Rukia


**So I've read a few fics that concern the incubus topic, but I noticed something. I have yet to find a fic that concerns a succubus. Want to guess what this fic is about? ****J Now enjoy my craziness.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p><em>She is back.<em>

_A groan left his lips as he arched to the touch of the fingers slowly gliding up his toned torso. Lips followed soon, trailing a blazing fire on the young man's skin. His breath hitched when he heard her laugh seductively in his ear and he shivered when her tongue traced his jaw line. She hummed softly, her hands running up and down his sun-kissed abs. Another chuckle, this one made him tense at how darkly it sounded._

"_You're so sensitive, Ichigo." She purred, her hands gently massaging his growing arousal through his boxers._

"_Nngn, stop." Ichigo hissed, making the hand on his weeping member hold on tighter._

"_You know you don't want me to stop." She whispered, rocking her hips against his hips. He groaned loudly and his body became heated with desire. His mouth opened and small pants spilled as the hand went faster._

"_I love playing with my toys like this. You like it too, don't you, my Ichigo." She laughed, watching with delight as the man below her struggled against the immense pleasure she was giving him._

"_My toy. My plaything. All mine." The demon said, laughing in victory when he finally succumb to her._

* * *

><p>His eyes open when the sunlight hit his face rudely. He groan and covered his eyes with his arms before rolling to his side. His younger sister, Yuzu, placed her hands on her hips before pouting. Her finger playfully jabbed her older brother's forehead before pulling it away when he raised his hand to swipe hers away. She giggled and shook his shoulder gently until he opened one tired eye.<p>

"Breakfast is ready. Come down and eat before it gets cold." Yuzu said, skipping away when her brother nodded.

Ichigo groaned when he stretched his sore limbs and threw the covers on his body. His eyes glanced toward the mirror in his room and he grimaced when he saw the dreaded bite mark on his shoulder blade. That woman had marked him three weeks ago; the mark stayed the same and has yet to disappear from his sight. His fingers touched the mark and remand still as a small wave of pain went through his body. His eyes closed when he remembered the night before and he stood up to get the day over with.

As he rode the bus to school, he could feel that woman's eyes on him. Even as he walked alone to the front of the school, he could feel light brushes of a hand wondering on his body. He shivered when the hand brushed against his thigh and continued walking when he saw his friends in the front of the school. The kindest of his friends smiled warmly and waved hello to him.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Orihime said, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Ichigo felt nails drag possessively down his back and he gnawed at his tongue to keep silent. He pulled away from her and smiled back down at her.

"Good morning to you too, Inoue." Ichigo said, biting his tongue again when the same nails ran across his toned neck.

"Let's get to class." Ishida muttered, making his friends follow him.

The school day was long too Ichigo but he was relieved that the strange caresses had stopped since the teacher had begun speaking. He now walked back to the bus stop with Orihime beside him, talking non-stop. At one point, Ichigo noticed that she had stopped speaking and she was staring at him with a light blush on her face.

"Ichigo… Do you like me?" Orihime asked, putting her head down when Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're a good friend." Ichigo said, trying to avoid her eye contact when the feeling of fingernails on his body returned.

"No, not like that. Do you like me the way I like you?" Orihime said, trying to look into his hazel eyes.

Ichigo gulped nervously when he looked into her eyes, but instead of seeing her silver eyes, he saw something else. He saw a pair of heated blue eyes staring intensely at him. Ichigo shook his head and looked away from Orihime before taking steps away from her.

"I need to go." Ichigo said, covering his eyes and running away before Orihime could speak.

He ran to his home, sweat dripping from his body when the voice in his head began to speak out in fear. He had upset her and now she was coming to him. Ichigo charged into his home, frustrated when he saw no one was home. He stumbled up the stairs to his room, his body swaying when he limbed to his bed. He collapsed face down on his bed, falling into a slumber the moment his body made contact with the mattress.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo."<p>

_No. Not you again._

"Open your eyes, Ichigo."

_Go away! Leave me alone!_

"Oh Ichigo, open those beautiful eyes for me. Pretty please?"

_Never. I'll never listen to you._

"Ichigo Kurosaki is property of me, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted, sitting up to find himself in a world that was black and white. Her soft chuckle vibrated in the room yet she was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be like that, Ichigo. You look stupid when you act tough." She cooed, appearing from a pool of darkness that was in the corner of the room.

She wore a tight blood-red wine dress that stopped right above her knees. Her raven hair hung loosely on her shoulders with her bang pushed to the side. When she opened her eyes, she revealed dark indigo eyes that were slowly turning completely black. She walked to Ichigo, her hips swaying to an imaginary beat and her tongue licking her lips. Ichigo stood up to glare at the small _woman_ but froze when he fingers grazed the skin of his torso. He was already naked unbeknownst to himself until now.

"I don't like sharing my toys, Ichigo." Rukia purred, her fingers circling his pink nipple while her other hand cupped his ass.

"You belong to me." Rukia said, her voice cold and her smile gone as she glared up to the man in front of her.

"I don't, you crazy bitch. I can do whoever I want." Ichigo barked, making Rukia smirk up at him.

"You want to fuck that girl? Orihime?" Rukia said, her eyes now completely black as her hand pressed against his chest. Ichigo fell down on his bed, twitching when Rukia climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

"She's too innocent to make you cum the way I do. She's too pure to suck you dry like I do. Orihime Inoue would and could never do the things I've done to you." Rukia said, her hands rubbing Ichigo arms before she began to plant kisses on his neck.

"Orihime is my friend." Ichigo said through clenched teeth when he felt her bite down on his nipple. She hummed softly, sending vibrations through his entire body and awakening his member.

"She will become your dead friend if you ever touch her." Rukia said, looking down at Ichigo and dragging her nails down his chest. Ichigo glared heated at Rukia and gasped when her small hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. Rukia smirked when she saw a blush cross his face and she sat up before crawling down until his throbbing member was in front of her.

"You're hard as a rock and I haven't even begun yet. You're making me all wet now, Ichigo." Rukia taunted before licking the top of his mushroom head.

Ichigo took in a deep breath when he felt her warm tongue lick at him slowly. Her tongue lapped at the precum oozing out before pumping the organ with two hands, making him buck against her. Rukia giggled before slowly slipping his cock into her mouth, purring softly before sucking him gently. Ichigo cursed under his breath at the feeling of her mouth on him, his breathing becoming labored as she slowly began to bob her head up and down. He moaned as her hands slowly played with his balls and shut it his eyes when her teeth dragged gently up and down his shaft.

A guttural moan flew from his lips when she began to go faster. His back arched into her mouth when he felt the need to release come near. Before he could climax, Rukia released him with a popping noise and looked down at him with a mischievous smile on her pale face. Ichigo was panting heavily, his chest rising up and down and his eyes burning into hers.

"Disappointed because I didn't let you cum?" Rukia teased, straddling him once again. Ichigo bit his lips when he felt her wet lips press against him. His sinful need always returning just like the woman above him did. Rukia sighed and rocked her hips against his arousal, smiling blissfully before throwing her head back and moaning.

"You're so big for your age, Ichigo." Rukia breathed, her hands pulling away the dress from her body and tossing it away. Her hands grabbed her own breast and squeezed them roughly, kneading the tender flesh and moaning before rocking faster against him.

"You turn me on so much, Ichigo. I can't get enough of you." Rukia purred, looking down at him as her fingers pulled at her hard nipples. Ichigo growled at the sight before him, his hand quivering at his side. He wants to touch her but if he did, she would win again.

No matter what, she would always win and fill her desire and he could do nothing about it. She toyed with his body once again, waiting patiently for her victory. Rukia could see it on his tan face that she was slowly winning and this made her purr in delight. Her tongue ran up his cheek before her teeth nibbled at his earlobe. Her hands kept touching every inch of skin they could reach. The feel of his heated skin against hers made her core burn with desire and lust. Finally, she looked deeply into his hazy hazel eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him as he tried to fight off his growing lust.

"Succumb to me, Ichigo. I can give you what you want, just succumb to me." Rukia whispered heatedly, enjoying the sweet friction she was causing when she rocked her hips against him.

Large hands grabbed her hips instantly and Rukia felt filled as Ichigo slammed her down onto his aching cock. Her loud cry of pleasure echoed around them when she felt the immense pleasure of being filled by the human below her. Her nails raked down his chest as she gyrated her hip and her moan made the fire inside him grow. Rukia felt two things as she rode the man below her and that was shame and lust. Shame because the weak beings she was taught to fest off of and could easily kill him could bring her more pleasure than her mate, Renji Abarai.

Lust because the fact that she could be caught at any moment and executed for not killing him immediately made her yearning for him flare. Ichigo arched his back, moaning and trying to free his hands from her grasp. Rukia had his hands pinned down as she rode him fast, enjoying the feeling of being dominate. She loved the way his thick and long member easily brought her to ecstasy, how his moans and pants made shivers run down her spine, and how he would eventually succumb to the darkness around him and turn him into one of her own. This idea made her go faster, made the excitement bubbling in her blood wreak havoc in her small body.

Ichigo could only groan and wither underneath her as rocked harder against him. His hips bucked to meet her hips as his burning desires for a release became too much. He was consumed by pleasure that a wicked being was giving him. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice faintly yelling at him to get away. His body, on the other hand, was making him grip her hips tighter and bring her down harder on his engorged member to even care for the little voice.

Rukia chest heaved up and down as she slowed her pace, her eyes fixed on his face. She loved the contorted face of pleasure he bore and this made more of her wetness to flood out of her body and soak Ichigo's aching member. Picking up the pace, Rukia watched as Ichigo arched his back fully and released his burning seed deeply inside her core. Rukia grinned at the sight and threw head back on last time before ravishing the feeling of climax. Ichigo's body begged for sleep but his eyes fluttered open when he felt soft lips press against his. He opened his hazel eyes and met black eyes slowly turning indigo.

"Sleep now, my toy. I'll be back for you when the night calls out for me once again."

* * *

><p><strong>Inner Hollow: *Reading Edgar Allen Poe* *Looks up at readers before glaring at DLB* Ay, ain't you going to tell them something.<strong>

**DLB: *Too busy playing Zelda: Ocarina of Time like a crackhead to listen***

**I.H: Are you listening to me?**

**DLB: *Still playing like her life depended on it***

**I.H: Hello? I ain't gonna tell them anything!**

**DLB: *Turns and glares at Inner Hollow* Listen hear and listen good. I am this close to killing this asshole but you keep distracting me! If you keep bugging me, I'm going to stick this controller so far up your ass you'll be playing this game for me with your tongue! Now shut up and let me play! *Returns to playing***

**I.H: D8… Review… Im'ma kill you one day, DLB… One day…**


End file.
